


I'll always remember us this way

by 1TheArtOfLosing1



Series: Zelda/Marie One Shots [18]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No spoilers here lads, Post Part 3, Soft Kisses, cause I haven’t seen all episodes yet, except maybe the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1TheArtOfLosing1/pseuds/1TheArtOfLosing1
Summary: “You have been spending quite a few nights at the Academy.” - Hilda~My version of one of those nights :)
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie LaFleur
Series: Zelda/Marie One Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743508
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	I'll always remember us this way

**Author's Note:**

> Remember a few days ago when I said that was gonna be the last thing I posted this year?? Lmao sike apparently
> 
> I have only seen the first 3 episodes of part 4, and I already have a super bad feeling about Zarie. So I decided that before I watched the other episodes, I wanted to squeeze one last fluffy one shot out of my brain. 
> 
> Translations are in the notes at the end :)
> 
> Title is from the song by Lady Gaga
> 
> Enjoy!!

Casting one final glance in the direction she had come from to make sure no one was around, Zelda lifted an eyebrow and clenched her teeth. After finding the corridor empty, she raised her hand and knocked on the wooden door in front of her twice, before lowering her arm. Impatiently shifting her weight from one foot to another, she kept her eyes fixed straight ahead, biting her lip softly while her fingers fiddled with the a piece of her dress. After what felt like an internity, the door opened and her gaze landed on a sleepy looking Marie.

“Bonsoir, chérie,” Marie hummed at the sight of her, that ever so beautiful smile playing on her lips, and stepped aside to hold the door open a little wider. “ _Entrer_.”

Zelda didn’t need to be told twice, instantly making her way passed her lover. From the moment she entered the room, she felt herself relax just a little, the always present tension in her shoulders seeping away as though it had never even been there. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the way Marie’s scent -that was currently all around her - made its way into her nose, feeling comforted by it. Marie’s bedchamber had become a space where Zelda felt at home, at peace and safe right from the moment the voodoo priestess had claimed it as her own.

A warm hand touched her hip and Zelda smiled at the small gesture. She turned around, throwing Marie said smile as she did. “Hello, you,” she greeted her.

Marie immediately returned her smile, leaning in to press a featherlight kiss to Zelda’s forehead. “I didn’t expect to see you tonight. It’s already past the witching hour,” she said, and Zelda only then realized she was already dresses for bed. More specifically, dressed in a red, silk nightdress that nearly reached her ankles. Barefooted, and with her hair free from the headscarves she usually wore, Marie was truly a sight for sore eyes.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Zelda asked, silently damning herself for not looking at the time before she had decided to pay her love a visit.

“Non, mon coeur, you did not. I was just tossing and turning in my bed,” she assured her. She looked tired. She wasn’t standing up as straight like she usually did, her spine slightly bend, and her eyes blinking just a bit more rapidly. Eventhough she looked tired, she was still glowing, looking positively radiant.

A pair of slim arms wrapped around her waist, the warmth of Marie’s body against her own making Zelda’s knees weak. “I sleep a lot better when I am holding you,” Marie added, giving her the most _shy_ , adorable little smile Zelda had ever seen.

Feeling a crimson blush creeping on her cheeks, Zelda tried her best to play it cool, but she knew there was an undeniably wide grin written across her face. Somehow, she even found herself barely caring. “Well,” she started, kicking of her heels and losing a few inches in height in the process, “I am certain that can be arranged.”

Marie lifted an eyebrow, lips curling into a smile that looked at least a little smug, before she let out a few giggles and pulled Zelda closer to her. Together they stumbled over to the bed, both of them giggling like teenagers as they looked at each other, and fell down on it. Marie pulled the duvet over both of them, and almost instantly, Zelda curled up to her. Swinging a leg and an arm over Marie’s body, Zelda rested her head on her lover’s shoulder and sighed contently. A kiss was pressed against her temple, and she turned her head to look at Marie. She looked _so_ beautiful like this. Well, she always looked beautiful, of course, but right now, when her face was bear of the makeup she usually wore, she looked utterly _devine_. In fact, she looked so devine, Zelda couldn’t help but lift her head and plant a kiss on those full lips of hers.

She had intended for it to just be a small, short peck, but she quickly found herself melting against Marie’s lips. Electricity coursed through her veins, a shiver running down her spine, as their lips moved against one another, slow and gentle. Unrushed. Without warning, Marie’s tongue darted out and caressed Zelda’s lower lip briefly, making Zelda let out a very soft whimper.

After a few moments of being completely consumed in the feeling of kissing the other witch, Zelda pulled back, planting one more kiss against her lips, before lying her head down again. Marie’s arms wrapped around her body and Zelda smiled.

She had been yearning for this all day long: to simply be in her lover’s embrace.

“Have you been working until now?” Marie suddenly asked, her hand tracing a path of light circles up and down Zelda’s back.

Exhaling deeply, Zelda muttered: “I’m afraid so, yes.”

“I am proud of you, chérie.” Zelda felt her heart flutter at the praise. “Your dedication to this coven is admirable, but don’t let it consume you completely,” Marie added quickly.

She kissed Marie’s chest once and then asked softly: “Then why do I fear I’m not even nearly dedicated enough?”

Marie chuckled lightly, and answered simply: “Because you are a perfectionist, mon trésor.”

Why yes, that was certainly true. Nothing she did was ever perfect enough for Zelda Spellman. Nothing was ever good enough, nothing ever meeted the standards Zelda gave herself, nothing ever completely satisfied the image she had in mind. Nothing was ever able to make the voice in the back of her mind, that was always telling her nothing was good enough, to shut up. She had always been this way: Always striving for _perfection_ , and nothing less than that.

“You are being too hard on yourself, Zelda,” Marie continued, pulling her mind back from the course of thoughts it was taking.

Licking her lips, Zelda stared out in front of her. “Maybe so.”

A delicate finger touched her chin, guiding her to lift her head and meet Marie’s gaze. “Don’t ever forget that I think you are the most amazing witch who has ever walked the earth, d’accord?”

“Yes, sir,” Zelda replied dryly, stifling a giggle as she pretended to salute Marie.

Marie still eyed her seriously, “I mean it.”

Swallowing, Zelda nodded, “I know.” Marie made that statement clear every time she was around her. That woman looked at her as if she were the universe itself, like she was the air she breathed, like there was not a single living soul out there more perfect than her. Marie treated her like she was a godess who needed to be worshipped.

Finally, Marie winked at her, before her eyes slowly drifted shut and the hand on Zelda’s back stilled. “Dormez bien, mon amour,” she whispered, before silence overtook the room.

Smiling softly, Zelda leaned up and pressed one final lingering kiss to her soft cheek. “Sweet dreams, my dear,” she said, lying down again and tightning her grip on the other witch just a little.

Maybe Zelda wasn’t perfect, but _oh_...

Marie came _very_ close to it.

**_The end x_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in like half an hour or so and only proofread it once, so it certainly wasn’t all that good, but anywayssss. I’m just nervous about the other episodes
> 
> But again, happy new year!! I hope you have a great day and a great start of 2021 and I’ll hopefully see you in the next one shot!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Bonsoir, chérie: Good evening, darling.  
> Entrer: Enter  
> Non, mon coeur: No, my heart  
> Mon trésor: My treasure  
> D'accord?: Alright?  
> Dormez bien, mon amour: Sleep well, my love


End file.
